Moonlight and Swordplay
by FictionWriter09
Summary: Five years have passed since D'artagnan and Regina joined the Musketeers. By now things are peaceful..mostly... But everything is about to change, Someone from the past returns. And are D'artagnan and Constance getting married? And somebody wants revenge, question is: how far will they go? (Sequel to The paths we choose)
1. Ghosts of the Past

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Author's note Important: This is a sequel to my other musketeer story: The Paths we choose. It follows the events of the 2011 movie. It also tells you more about Regina. So I suggest you read that first;)**

* * *

_flashbacks/dream_

**Character ages:**

**Athos: 47**

**Porthos: 44**

**Aramis: 40**

**D'artagnan: 22**

**Regina: 22**

**Gwen: 22**

**Raoul: 2**

* * *

**1633, Paris**

_'I have to find them.' She thought as she ran, sword in hand. 'I have to find them!'_

_"Papa! Raoul! D'artagnan! Porthos! Aramis!" Unanswered- her calls echoed in the air -until,_

_"Regina, darling! There you are, this way!" called a comforting voice._

_She turned to the sound. "Mama!" At the sight of her step-mother Catrina, she ran toward the comforting figure._

_The older woman embraced her in a hug. "It's alright now, dear."_

_However, Regina suddenly pulled away "But...where are Papa. Raoul and the others?"_

_Catrina shook her head sadly._

_"NO!" Regina gasped in horror, then disbelief as Catrina disappeared._

_"Aw, did the little musketeer lose her family?" A voice taunted, making her blood run cold._

_"You, lying, murdering, bastard!" she screamed, turning to face the man who was hell-bent on destroying her._

_"Why, Regina that's no way to treat your brother!" he mocked, pretending hurt._

_"You're no brother of mine, Lord DeWinter," she spat, as she stalked toward him._

_He chuckled, stepping up to her. "Yes, you've made that quite clear._

_Regina grew irritated. "What do you want, Mordaunt?"_

_An evil glint entered Mordaunt's eye. "I think, sister, it is what, or rather who, you want."_

_Regina paled in realization. "LET THEM GO!"_

_"No, mother will be avenged!" Mordaunt shouted. "But don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon."_

_"Where are-"She never finished her second demand before collapsing to the floor as she screamed in agony._

_"All for none and more for me." Mordaunt laughed, dropping the bloody dagger._

_Suddenly Regina heard not the laughter of Mordaunt but the screams of the musketeers, and Catrina and Raoul._

_"No," she moaned weakly. No, this wasn't happening she couldn't lose them, her heart seized with fear at the thought._

_And all at once it stopped, Regina felt the pain fade and it grew quiet as the feeling of safety and warmth overtook her..pulling her..._

"Regina, wake up!"

She gasped, her eyes widening as she sat up in her bed -in the apartment she shared with her family-it was only dream.

"Regina, are you okay?"

Regina started at the urgent voice that had pulled her from that horrid dream-the voice of Aramis.

Who in turn looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, this time more gentle least he startle her.

"Y-yes," came the automatic reply, which was answered with a raised brow, and the lighting of the bedside candle.

"Did I wake you?" Regina asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh..no..actually I was just..getting in."

"Oh?" This time it was Regina who raised her eyebrow.

"Y-yes." Aramis blushed but recovered. "Everyone save Gwen and Raoul was asleep." At the confused look he continued. "Athos was out cold so D'artagnan took over, but he was exhausted so Gwen sent him. I was about to retire when I heard you scream."

"Oh." She flushed with embarrassment. "Um thanks."

"Want to talk about it? I know this is usually Gwen or Athos' job-"

"They can't help."

The reply was quick-too quick; Aramis instantly knew. "Mordaunt."

"Yes."

"...Catrina?"

The answer this time was not verbal but a nod of the head.

"Regina..you cannot keep blaming yourself for her death," Aramis insisted.

It was a known fact that Regina blamed herself for the death of her beloved step-mother.

"I know, but this time it wasn't just Mama, it was you, Papa, Porthos, D'artagnan... a-and even R-Raoul."

Aramis paled. He couldn't-didn't- want to imagine it. Of course they all knew being Musketeers was an occupational hazard, but they weren't just musketeers, they were family. "Hmm...well it was _just_ a dream, and we are all here, safe and sound, are we not?"

"Yes..for now."

"And, are we not musketeers?"

"Well, yes.."

"Then we shall be able to handle anything thrown at us, no?" Here Aramis couldn't resist a smirk at knowing he succeeded.

Regina smiled. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Aramis squeezed her shoulder, "Well, now that that's settled, I shall be getting back to bed." He headed for her door. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Yes, after all, with all your late night...excursions, you'd be dead on your feet by morning." She quipped.

Aramis' eyes widened and he blushed, before all but fleeing from the room.

As he left, Regina chuckled at the fact that after five years of living with herself and D'artagnan, and over eighteen plus years of living with Athos and Porthos, Aramis still blushed at the acknowledgment of what he did after hours.

Perhaps she would bring up his lady friend tomorrow. _'Yes that would be payback, for him agreeing for her to go shopping with Constance all last week.'_

* * *

**The next morning**

"Did you finish all your breakfast, Raoul?" Athos asked, turning to his three year old son.

An excited "Yay!" was the only response.

"And you've also managed to get dirty again," mumbled Planchet, who was, in a manner of speaking, Raoul's nanny when Athos or the others were away or on duty.

"Oh shut up, Planchet, he's just a baby...which technically is a lot like you, only smarter," Porthos said, before taking a bite out of a loaf of bread.

"Don't worry, Planchet, I've got him," Regina said, bounding down the stairs and taking her half-brother from the disgruntled manservant.

"But Ma'am your uniform-" Planchet argued half-heartily,

"Has been through worse," she interrupted with a tone of finality, before placing a hand on Raoul's head. "His fever's broken."

"Yeah it did sometime around sunrise," grunted the half-asleep D'artagnan, tired from being up all night with the sick Raoul.

"You stayed up all with him night?" Athos said, concern in his tone as he took in the meaning of the appearance and the words of the boy he thought of as his older son.

"No, Gwen was just taking over when I went to bed." Aramis assured from the top of the stairs.

"And what time was that?" Porthos asked teasingly.

"Normally, I'd say sod off, but as it concerns our nephew's health...around four."

"Oh," Athos breathed a sigh of relief. "And thank you, D'artagnan."

"Nuh-prolem," D'artagnan muttered before he started snoring.

"Speaking of 'thank yous' " Regina started, as she ascended the stairs Raoul in her arms. "I never got to thank you for saving me last night." She smiled at Aramis, who only nodded in return.

"Saving you, from what?" Athos asked, worried she had gotten hurt and he didn't know about it.

"It was nothing really, Regina was having a nightmare and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time to wake her up, that's all." Aramis brushed off the unnecessary praise as he descended the stairs.

"Yes, after all, you had just gotten in, no?" Regina asked with feigned innocence.

Aramis sputtered in shock and embarrassment, fumbling on the last step.

"Why Aramis, what have you been up to?" asked Porthos with an arrogant grin.

"I think, Porthos, the right question would be _who_." Athos couldn't resist joining in.

**"**

As the Five Inseparables journeyed to Headquarters, they couldn't help but marvel at how much things had changed.

Four years ago, in the time after they had retrieved the Queen's diamonds they had thought they could finally move on. That ended several weeks later when Buckingham showed up with an army, and a very much alive and vengeful Mordaunt and Milady. The result was a war that lasted two years, which took a toll on the musketeers -Athos and Regina especially. No matter how hard they thought they wanted to, they could never kill the two people they hated, and yet at the same time held dear. At least that was until the game changed when the Queen got a new lady-in-waiting; Comtesse Catrina de Bragelonne.

Athos at first couldn't care less about who waited on the Queen, until he learned the woman was of noble birth like himself and he became curious. Eventually he questioned her and the two found they had more in common than one would think. Soon they became friends and inevitably fell in love, then after about a year they wed and not long after Raoul was born and life was perfect; Athos found love again, Regina now had a mother who cared for her, and the musketeers gained a sister, and Raoul was a brother to all.

That was until Mordaunt had committed the ultimate betrayal when he murdered Catrina -of course his mother had helped. But Milady had finally committed the crime for which punishment the musketeers made sure she did not escape. However, in the chaos of protecting Raoul and making sure Milady didn't escape, Mordaunt had slipped away. And they knew he was out there, waiting to avenge his mother.

But Aramis, D'artagnan, and Gwen, as well as Monsieur Treville, had made it clear they couldn't spend their days worrying about the threats of cowardly ghosts. With no choice they moved on as best they could, but Catrina's death was a tragedy unforgivable and for Athos...he hadn't been the same since. But they had Raoul to think about so now they lived, drank, loved, and did their duty for France...and raised a two year old.

Sure, it was chaotic and tough at times, but that's what made it an adventure.

* * *

"What's the matter Porthos," asked D'artagnan as they rode home later that night. "Why so quiet?"

"The boy's right, normally you don't shut up." Athos laughed.

"SHH!" Porthos hushed them. "We've been followed."

The two immediately silenced, hands reaching for their swords.

"I thought it was just me," Aramis put in. "You don't think the headquarters has been compromised?"

"Nah, I think only since we left the pub," Porthos whispered.

A sudden noise in the alley next to them, had them drawing their swords.

"In the name of the King, show yourself!" Athos ordered into the darkness.

More noises sounded as a shadow appeared on the cobblestone, and the figure emerged.

_'Meow'_ a stray black cat peered at them in the darkness.

"Ugh, yes Porthos we are being followed. By a dangerous, bloodthirsty feline!" Athos grunted.

"Well excuse me, if I'd rather be safe than sorry," Porthos defended as they continued onward.

None of them noticed the crystal blue eyes watching them from the shadows as they left.

* * *

**End Chapter I.**

**Ok, first of all a tremendous thanks to LadyWallace, for agreeing to Beta-read this story. :)**

**A/N: " display short passage of time**

**So what do you think?**


	2. New Hope

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

October seemed to fly by and soon it would be November, and already temperatures were beginning to drop, often followed by cold, harsh winds. But D'artagnan paid it no mind as he walked home during his break. As he neared the apartment, he caught sight of the door opening and Raoul rushing out to greet him.

"Tagnan, look!" squealed Raoul, displaying a handful of multi-colored leaves -he had been fascinated with the change of the leaves.

D'artagnan picked up the boy "Did you collect them yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"Good for you." He ruffled the boy's hair as he carried him inside. "Planchet!"

"Young master has already been fed, and your lunch is on the table sir, your-uh-lady friend brought it for you."

"Oh."

Constance; something else he had been thinking about lately. He and Constance had been together for four years; four years to the day they returned the Queen's necklace. And he had loved every bit of it..sure, they had their share of ups and downs -she was a Lady and he was a Gascon farm boy so that was expected when it came to certain things; politics, manners, logic, temper. But that's what they enjoyed, especially when they looked back and laughed at themselves.

Despite all this, D'artagnan contemplated his-their-future, at twenty-two, and at the height of their careers, she was the Queen's lady, he a member of the Inseparables-the King's personal guard...and ladies-in-waiting didn't marry musketeers.

He sighed, _Life is too damn short, and too damn long, to go through without somebody there for you;_ isn't that what Athos had told him so very long ago?

Athos. Perhaps he would know what to do.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet tonight, D'artagnan, something wrong?" Athos asked as the two sat by the fire.

"Yes, well -not really." D'artagnan glanced nervously towards where Porthos, Regina, and Aramis sat playing cards in the kitchen. Sure that they wouldn't be overheard, he continued, "It's about Constance,"

"Ah," said Athos with a knowing look; he glanced at the clock on the fireplace. "Come upstairs after I put Raul to bed, and we'll talk."

"Until then, let's have some fun." Briefly clasping D'artagnan's shoulder, Athos disappeared from the parlor and into the kitchen, leaving D'artagnan to follow.

**"**

"Alright, D'artagnan, what seems to be the problem between you and Constance?" Athos chuckled as D'artagnan lingered in the doorway.

Athos had a habit of making D'artagnan feel at ease, and before he knew it he was confessing his fears to the older man. "That got me thinking, are we doing the right thing? Being together, I mean, she's a Lady, I'm a Musketeer-from Gascony No less! Socially we are not supposed to be together, I'm pretty sure there are other reasons too-"

"D'artagnan," Athos interrupted gently "You're rambling."

D'artagnan blushed. "Sorry. It's**-**I just thought you might -I mean did you have the same problem with Catrina?"

Athos nodded understandingly as silence fell between the two. "You love her, don't you?" he finally asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course," D'artagnan exclaimed impatiently.

"And we both know she loves you...so there is only one thing to do."

"What?" D'artagnan sat forward, eager for the solution to his dilemma.

Athos smiled slowly. "Marry her."

Had D'artagnan not been sitting down he surely would have fallen over. "C-Could you repeat that please?"

Athos could barely contain his laughter. "I said marry her. For God's sake, you've been together for five years, besides, being married wouldn't change things that much."

"Easy for you to say; you've been married twice!" Fearing he may faint D'artagnan moved to lie on Athos' bed. "Besides, we're only twenty-two!"

"Well, you're a year older than I was when I married Charlotte," Athos offered.

"Not helping."

Athos placed a comforting hand on the boy's knee. "Look, D'artagnan, all I'm saying is if you love her, truly love her, and want to continue to be with her then marrying her is your best option. But the choice is yours to make and not mine."

D'artagnan simply groaned. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

Athos smiled "Don't worry, I can help, we all can help you."

* * *

Two days later D'artagnan sent out a letter to his parents, explaining to them what he was planning to do. 'Even if they couldn't be there, they still had a right to know.' He thought as he handed the letter to the messenger.

"All done, lad?" Porthos asked -though it was more of a statement than a question, as he slung an arm around D'artagnan's shoulder, leading him into the tavern.

Quietly the two sat down as they waited for the others to come and join them, and it wasn't long before all five of them were drinking, and laughing over the Cardinal's latest failed scheme to disband them.

"Some things never change, eh, D'artagnan?"

D'artagnan nodded distractedly, inwardly going over the things he still had to do. He of course would have to seek permission for her hand, but the question was 'who?' as both her parents were long deceased.

D'artagnan didn't know much about her father only that he was a tavern owner and had died when she was young. Her mother he knew more of but not much, her name was Elanor and like her daughter, was a lady-in-waiting/confident to the Queen -which was how Constance got the position -when her mother died the Queen felt sympathy for the girl and gave her the position.

"Why not the Queen?" Porthos suggested, after D'artagnan had voiced his problem.

D'artagnan inwardly kicked himself, all this time the answer had been right in front of him, why hadn't he thought of asking the queen?

* * *

A week later D'artagnan found himself at the palace, nervously going to see the Queen-courtesy of Regina, who was also keeping Constance preoccupied.

He found the Queen in the garden with the King. With haste he bowed to the royals. "Good-day your Majesties. Pardon the interruption."

Anne smiled politely while Louis grinned at the sight of him. "Good-day D'artagnan, What brings you here?" Louis inquired.

D'artagnan was suddenly unsure of himself as he addressed the Queen. "Um, I have come to ask her Majesty a favor."

"Oh?" she said with an all-too-knowing smile.

"Yes, you see, it has to do with Constance."

"Ah, I see, do continue."

"Well, as you know, we have been courting for a few years. And, well, the thing is I have never met anyone as bold and beautiful as she. And I do love her very deeply." D'artagnan blushed at the last bit. "I am confident she feels the same way. Now normally this would fall to her parents, -but as they are both deceased, I felt it fitting to come to you." He paused for a breath "Your Majesty, with your permission, I would like to make Constance my wife."

He waited.

Anne simply smiled and beckoned him forward. "First of all, D'artagnan, May I say how appreciative I am toward your manners and thoughtfulness, as to seek my permission. Second, of course you have my permission."

"I shall also give my permission," Louis put in. "After all you have done so much for me and France. I think due pay-back is in order."

D'artagnan stood, relieved. "Thank you, your Majesties, thank you very much."

As he made his way to leave he heard the Queen call: "D'artagnan may I inquire has to what as taken you this long to do so?"

He laughed nervously as he spun back around. "What can I say? We Gascons have a different pace for doing things. Good-day Your Majesties." With a grin he left the Palace, intent on telling Athos the good news.

Now that that was out of the way all he had left to do was find a ring.

* * *

October turned to November and D'artagnan was finally ready to propose -he had met up with Constance after she finished her day with the Queen, the two were now out on a date somewhere in the city. Leaving the musketeers to wait impatiently at home.

"Which wine do you think would be better to commemorate the occasion?" Porthos asked, holding up several different bottles.

Aramis and Regina shrugged, too amused with Athos' pacing to care. "Wine?" Raoul asked curiously.

Porthos laughed "No, not for you, lad, you're too young!"

Raoul pouted for a moment, but then seemed to forget about it and returned to his blocks.

By now Athos had stopped pacing but was leaning heavily on the fireplace. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him to marry her," He sighed. "What if she breaks his heart?"

Rolling his eyes, Aramis stood and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Athos, this has to stop, you only did what any reasonable person -father, -would have done."

The sudden sound of laughter and whispering drew Athos' attention.

"Sounds like laughter; that must be a good sign." Porthos nodded, as footsteps neared the door.

The moment the door opened all heads turned, eager for an answer as D'artagnan stepped over the threshold.

"Well?! What did she say?" Athos asked when he could no longer stand the silence.

"I said 'yes'!" Constance laughed, stepping out from behind D'artagnan.

* * *

**End chapter II.**

**A Gigantic thanks to LadyWallace who helped me through this chapter.**

**No I am not dead and sorry for the wait- WRITERS BLOCK IS A PAIN IN THE REAR.  
**


	3. A Change in the Weather

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!**

_' _thoughts

_flashback/memories/dreams_

* * *

**The streets/shops of Paris**

The following weeks of November were swallowed in the haze of wedding excitement and plans -not to mention Constance had yet to visit Gascony.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" she asked for the umpteenth time, the day before she and D'artagnan were to leave for the latter's hometown.

This time Regina rolled her eyes, before grabbing the blonde forcefully and turning her so they were face to face. "Yes, Constance, they will love you!"

"But what if they don't accept the engagement?" Constance insisted.

"They will, besides all they really want is D'artagnan's happiness. And once they meet you they'll have no objections, of that I am sure." Regina grinned, despite her frustration.

At last Constance didn't object. "Thanks Regina, now come on, there are a lot more dresses and flowers to look at."-despite having no date set, Constance insisted on dress and flower shopping.

This time Regina didn't object, grateful for any distraction that kept Constance from worrying...and talking.

**"**

"Well, what do you think?" Constance asked, stepping out of the fitting area.

Regina's jaw dropped and not in delight. "It...certainly is big..."

"That bad?"

Regina didn't say anything, simply got up and walked Constance to a mirror.

"Oh my..." was all the blonde could utter, at her disastrous choice -The dress was twice as big as she was with puffy sleeves and ribbons-big ribbons -attached on the skirt. Suddenly, a mischievous smile spread on her face. "Perhaps we should have accepted your uncle's offer."

"No!" Regina said hurriedly, remembering Porthos' offer to come help along and help them shop; for all his heart, Porthos had no taste. As if picturing the outcome of how that could have ended, both girls collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Uh oh...Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to get this off."

**"**

"Regina?" Constance suddenly inquired as the brunette helped her out of the dress

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever felt like this?"

"Swallowed by a dress? No I am fortunate to say I have not." Regina smirked, pulling the dress over her friend's head and finally off completely.

"No...I mean have you ever been in love?" Constance knew she shouldn't pry, but she was curious.

Regina was hesitant, and slightly ashamed. "No, I have not had that fortune either."

"You mean, you have never met a man who has held your interest or have you never-" Constance stopped short.

"No and no."

"Oh," Constance replied understandingly. "What about since you came to Paris? " she asked, as they left the store and for some reason Regina did not like the look in her eyes.

"Again, none have interested me, and, well, if I have interested any, they certainly must have given up by now for fear of my father." Regina chuckled, recalling how Athos glared at any man who looked at her funny.

Unfortunately for her, Constance was not easily deterred. "What about those among the Musketeers?"

This time Regina laughed out right. "We are...the musketeers are more like family. Besides, I still don't think that those who know who my father is would dare approach."

"What about those who do not fear your father?"

Regina paused, thinking for a moment. "That would leave the other members of the Inseparables...Oh God! Constance, surely not Porthos...he's my Uncle!" she gasped, horrified.

This of course warranted a laugh from the blonde. "No, no."

"Then who..certainly not D'artagnan..." Finally she put it together "Surely you must be joking, -him?" the brunette sputtered.

"Why not? he's not that far in age, you share most of the same interests, and he's especially kind to _you;_ besides, in all the years I've known you, not once have I heard you two refer to each other like you and Porthos do." Constance smirked

"Yes, but Aramis? Aramis who has more women than he does handkerchiefs?" Regina stared at the girl in shock _'Not that she didn't like Aramis, she did..just not in that way..even if he did see her as an equal, not to mention great at sword fighting...Wait, what was she thinking?'_ She mentally kicked herself _'No, bad Regina, bad, he's your uncle'._ Come to think of it...she never saw him as an uncle, it never felt natural.

Suddenly Regina found herself drifting back to that night in October, when it had been Aramis who had awoken her from a nightmare, and he who offered her comfort. The way he blushed when she confronted him about why he was up... Oh God! she had to stop thinking of him. -Especially since she had patrol with him as soon as their lunch break was over.

Mentally shaking herself, Regina glared at her friend. "You're terrible you know?"

"Ha! You were thinking about him! I knew it."

"Oh shut it, you put the idea in my head in the first place." With that, Regina huffed and started marching down the street; she didn't get half way when she bumped into Athos.

"There you are, love..something wrong, Regina?"

Embarrassed and frustrated, Regina threw her hands in the air before marching past him. "For the love of God, Papa don't ask, just don't!"

* * *

The week following D'artagnan and Constance's leave, was, quite frankly, boring. So they were grateful when, at the end of the week, they awoke to find D'artagnan and Constance at the kitchen table.

"So, what did they say?" Athos asked, immediately taking a seat by D'artagnan.

D'artagnan chuckled. "They were more than happy to approve."

"So they defiantly will be in attendance?" Aramis clarified, pulling out the guest list from a nearby drawer.

"Yes." Constance smiled. "And they also helped us pick a date -or, well, at least narrow it down."

"Ah, so we are finally getting closer to a date for this momentous occasion!" Porthos grinned, grabbing a bottle of wine.

D'artagnan nodded. "Yes, sometime in April, hopefully; that should be more than enough time for us to find a place of our own."

Athos frowned at the last bit. "Well, you don't _have_ to leave, there's more than enough room here -after all, you will be husband and wife so you could just rearrange your room to accommodate you both."

"While that is very kind of you, and I have enjoyed living with you four, it wouldn't work in the end. But don't worry, we'll be close by," D'artagnan assured.

"And you can always come over anytime you please," Constance put in.

Athos smiled, "Thank you, miss."

"Constance, Athos, after all, we will be family."

Porthos nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed we shall."

* * *

By December, Paris once again found itself freezing, yet the musketeers carried on -albeit begrudgingly, thankful that it never snowed in Paris.

"I hate this time of year, it so blasted cold," mumbled Porthos as the Inseparables left the pub.

"You know my friend, there are times I think you would do well to trade places with the Queen."Athos chuckled.

Porthos glared as the others doubled over in laughter. But he cheered up when he saw Constance approach. "Dear lass, please explain to these insufferable companions of ours that there is no reason whatsoever to enjoy this time of year," he begged.

However before Constance could answer, a messenger came running up to them. "Invitations sirs, ladies," he said, depositing them to Aramis before dashing off.

"To the King's Christmas party no doubt."D'artagnan guessed as Monsieur Treville suddenly appeared beside Athos.

"Ah I see you've all been invited, the entire Corps has," Treville said. "Of course, some will still need to be on guard duty, I was actually just heading to find some volunteers."

"I'll do it," Regina spoke up.

"You will not!" Constance cut in.

"Sorry?"

"Regina, in the four- almost five- years I've known you, you've always refused to attend a ball or found a way to get out of one." Constance hesitated. "The only time I've seen you at a ball was when Lady Catrina was alive...Please, Regina, join us, have some fun."

Regina looked at her friend and after a long moment sighed. "Very well, Constance, I will go. Sorry Monsieur Treville."

"Don't worry about it Regina." he assured.

Athos took his chance "I'll do it Sir," He really did not want to attend another of the King's winter balls.

Treville glanced at Athos worriedly."Are you sure, Athos?"

"Yes sir."

'Very well then, enjoy your break and I'll see the five of you in half an hour."

* * *

**Night of the Ball**

"Are you all ready?" Athos shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just give us second!" four different voices called from above as a knock sounded at the front door,

"I'll get it, sir!" Planchet yelled, dashing toward the door, and fumbling over a stool he swung the door open to reveal Constance.

Athos turned when he heard the blonde woman's voice. "Ah, Constance, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Athos."

At that moment several distinct footsteps sounded on the stairs as Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan emerged.

"Hello, darling," D'artagnan said as Constance pecked him on the cheek. "You look lovely."

She blushed. "Thank you. So do you, as do Porthos, Aramis..." She paused then giggled. "You too, Athos...But where is Regina?"

"Upstairs," said Athos. "Raoul wouldn't be put down until Regina read to him, so she's running late."

"Oh, so long as she's _not backing out _or I'd have to come up there and drag her down." Constant laughed teasingly, loud enough for Regina to hear.

Moments later the soft click of heels could be heard as the woman in question came down the stairs. "Glad to know you think so highly of me," she said sarcastically.

The others simply gaped at her appearance, she wore a simple angle-length a-line lavender dress that flared out just below the silver belt at her waist, the sleeves ended just above the elbow giving a view of the cream colored under-dress, which had long sleeves and went down almost completely over her feet, there was also a faint golden embroidery on it, not unlike the white one on the over dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Regina asked, fighting the urge to tug at the braids in her hair.

"You look beautiful," Athos murmured.

Porthos grinned "You clean up good lass."

Aramis and D'artagnan were too stunned to speak.

"Where did you get that? Because it really is you," Constance asked, staring at her friend approvingly.

Regina grinned gesturing to her servant and best friend. "Gwen made it for me, a few Christmases back, when were in London."

"Well it was the least I could do- I mean you got me an entire new wardrobe that year." Gwen smiled shyly as she stepped up to her mistress, handing her a blue cloak.

"Are we all set?" Aramis asked, his gaze subconsciously straying to Regina.

Constance looked them all over once more. "I think so."

"Let's get this over with," Athos muttered, grabbing his hat as he walked out the door.

"Well, he's in a good mood." D'artagnan smirked.

* * *

**The ball- The Palace/ Palace gardens.**

The night air was frigid cold that evening, so cold that even those on guard duty were allowed to stand inside the entryways -where there was some warmth from the ballroom. The ballroom itself was decked in gold and white, giving the place a warm, gay feeling.

Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time, -well, everyone, that is, except Aramis. It had been going quite well; he had spent some time talking to Treville & D'artagnan, until D'artagnan got whisked away by Constance to discus wedding plans with the Queen. So Aramis decided to seek out Porthos -the two of them always had a good time. Tonight had been no exception, the pair laughed, drank, and flirted with women, then Porthos decided to go bring Athos a drink.

He knew it was hopeless but nothing could deter Porthos, not when sober and certainly not when drunk. That's when it all went wrong; alone Aramis decided to pursue the noblewomen he and Porthos had flirted with. He hadn't counted on them being petty, vain and dishonest, which he soon found out they were. All they wanted to do was gossip and degrade one another or boast about how wealthy they were.

It got to the point where Aramis couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me," he said before he all but fled.

Needing some air, he headed out the open double doors into the darkness of the cool night. _Those women are vultures, I pity the poor men married to them._ He thought as his mind drifted to Athos and the late Catrina.

They had met at a ball like this three years ago. _Catrina, sweet, gentle, loving and kind, was gone. Murdered in cold blood by the woman who had already destroyed two of his friends' lives- Milady de Winter._

Aramis shook himself. Milady was dead now, mercilessly killed by her own daughter. He & Porthos had been shocked that it was _Regina who killed her and not Athos..._

A gentle laugh snapped him back to reality. "Never thought I'd see the day; the mighty Aramis ran away from women."

Aramis jumped and spun around. "What- oh it's just you, Regina, you startled me half to death." He managed a weak laugh as he saw it was only her leaning against the double doors, -he had somehow walked right past her and not even noticed.

"I can see that." She smirked, moving away from the doors and towards him into the darkness.

The light that spilled out from the ballroom illuminated her every movement, which was how he spotted the wine glass in her hand. Normally he would berate that behavior on her & D'artagnan's part, but for some reason tonight he didn't.

"What are you doing out here?" he wondered.

Regina laughed. "Uncle Porthos decided I needed to mingle so he dragged me into a dance. Needless to say I fled here for my own safety, my poor feet were almost broken, and my head is still reeling from all the spinning."

"Yes, well, Porthos never was one for such grace and skill." He laughed at the image of her description.

"Oi, is that a bit of arrogance I detect from the humble & modest Aramis?" she joked.

"Perhaps a little." He smirked.

"Well, let's see if you're any better than he is, shall we?" She set her glass down, before curtsying.

Aramis bowed mockingly. "As you wish, my lady."

He extended his hand to her. Gently she placed hers in his, their fingers entwining as they got in position -her left hand resting on his shoulder, and his right hand just above her waist, not bothering to wait for the music, they danced to a beat of their own;

"I must say, Gwen really has outdone herself." Regina grinned, referring to Aramis' dark blue attire. "Color suits you."

He laughed. "My lady is too kind, and if anything, it is nothing compared to your lovely dress. Gwen truly is Paris' best seamstress."

"Thank you, good sir, and I shall relay the message. Some praise may help lift her spirits from her lack of sleep...selfless girl." She could not help the melancholy that seeped into her tone at the last part.

Aramis straightened hearing it, and took a good look at his dear friend and noticed the faint circles under her eyes. "Nightmares?"

"It appears the past likes to remind me it is not completely gone." She sighed.

Not breaking their rhythm he slipped his hand under chin forcing her too look at him. "Well than, we'll just have to fight back." He smiled reassuringly.

Regina smiled and laughed weakly. "You know, you still haven't told me why you ran away from those women." She smirked, attempting to change the subject.

"They were more like leeches," he joked as they swayed back and forth.

She laughed and spun away from him.

He smirked and spun her back, grasping her wrist.

All at once everything changed; her back was to his chest, his left arm secured around her waist, his hand resting at her hip. Her left hand was pressed against his wrist, her other still clasped in his right hand.

Feeling her shift momentarily, Aramis lowered his head and met her intense gaze. Her deep blue eyes pierced his brown.

Regina smirked gently, voice suddenly soft."Hi,"

He made a slight hmpf as he lowered his forehead to hers. "Hello."

Aramis wasn't sure how long they stood there, nor _'why'. _But the next thing he knew, it felt as if it were raining; Regina must have felt it too because her brow furrowed and she gazed up towards the sky.

He followed her gaze to see that it wasn't rain but snow.

"It's snowing," she breathed, "it's snowing in Paris."

Aramis couldn't help but smile; he knew how much Regina had loved the snow, as was evident in the musketeers' vacation in Gascony last winter.

Suddenly she broke into giggles, stepping away from him and began to wander around the garden.

At first, Aramis was slightly disappointed when she stepped away, but presently his mind could only focus on the sight of her twirling and laughing in the snow, snowflakes catching in her hair.

Several snowflakes landed on the tip of his nose, he crossed his eyes, scowling at them.

"Did the snowflakes offend you?" Regina asked playfully.

He jolted surprised at her sudden closeness; unable to form words, he just shook his head.

She chuckled and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go get Uncle Porthos, he won't wanna believe it."

He grinned in agreement, and picked up her discarded wine glass.

"Oh, you can have that, I'll just get another." She grinned, and Aramis swore that for some reason, as she disappeared out of sight, his heart picked up several beats.

* * *

**Musketeer's apartment, several hours later, Aramis' room.**

Stumbling slightly, Aramis changed out of his dress clothes, and into his night-clothes. All the while listening to his friends' slightly inebriated antics- Porthos' overly-loud laughter, which was followed by several loud crashes, D'artagnan's grumbling to Athos about a headache, and too many plans, whilst Athos laughed gently, and told him to rest. But the one person Aramis could hear above the others was Regina, as she promptly ignored the three men downstairs and headed to her room.

He smiled fondly, recalling the night's earlier events. He quite enjoyed spending time with her, she was a wonderful woman; 'she wasn't shy and timid like most, but she was kind when she needed to be_'_ which was refreshing. 'And her sense of humor,' Aramis loved to listen to her jokes, '_and the way she'd grin when she laughed'_

There was also no doubt she had inherited her mother's beauty. Even Aramis had to admit Regina was beautiful -especially in that dress tonight,_ 'the way it fit perfectly against her waist and chest -yet not too tight, and the way it hung nicely from her hips...'_

Wait! He was not -should not- be having such thoughts about his dear friend, who was the daughter of his brother in all but blood -therefore making her practically his niece!

_'What in the world was wrong with him?'_

That's when he remembered it; the wine glass, that explained it!

_'He was just a little inebriated from the alcohol.'_ he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**End Chapter III.**

***Pokes head out nervously* Sorry it took so long many of the scenes in this chapter were new to me, so I had many blocks trying to figure out a good writing technique. So Please give alot of credit to LadyWallace who helped me through it all.**

**And hopefully next time it won't take so long.**


	4. Taking a Chance

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**My OCD is urging me to put down the characters birthdays (for this story) as it's important for the pacing of this story.**

**Raoul: January 3, 1631**

**Porthos: February 2, 1589**

**Constance: February 19, 1610**

**Gwen: March 8, 1611**

**Athos: May 11, 1586**

**D'artagnan: July 19, 1611**

**Regina: August 15, 1611**

**Aramis: November 21, 1593**

* * *

_flashback/memories/dreams_

' thoughts

**"** short time passage marker

* * *

**March 1634, Paris**

Clouds gathered in the sky that cold gray morning -signaling a storm later on. Regina was aware of this as she and Aramis mounted their horses and headed towards the eastern part of the city for patrol.

Confusion, self-doubt, and worry had become good friends of Regina's throughout her years. And recently she had been experiencing all three, all due to the behavior of the man who rode beside her -Aramis. Who as of late among other things, distancing himself from her -it had started after Constance's birthday; Aramis had slowly stopped going out at night, and was eventually confronted by several angry women. To whom he sincerely apologized for leading on, but told he could no longer continue to be with them as he would be betraying the woman he truly cared for.

The other three Musketeers having witnessed the exchange were shocked to say the least; at how Aramis was still standing, and who this mystery woman was. But Aramis was all but silent in regards to her identity, simply saying she was a good friend and...that they could never be.

Regina, along with the others, had tried to lift his spirits but he shrugged them off with a melancholy smile; shortly after that was when he started distancing himself from Regina.

And it was killing her, because though she was loath to admit it; Regina cared for Aramis more than she knew she should.

And it was all because of that stupid Christmas ball.**  
**

If only she could erase that night from her mind! _The way he smiled and joked with her as they danced -openly challenging her, not unlike he usually did _-minus the dancing of course. She always had enjoyed that side of him, there was also the fierce protective side of him that she respected and appreciated;_ like how concerned he had been for her when he found out about the_ _nightmares and then when they- _'Not again!' she berated herself. She really needed to stop thinking about him, which wasn't easy considering they lived in the same building and worked together.

Not to mention Constance and Gwen weren't being much help urging her to act on her feelings. They knew what had happened between her and Aramis that night -she couldn't keep anything from Gwen, then Gwen told Constance. Since then the two pestered her constantly about it, though it was more Constance than Gwen. But despite her friend's protests, Regina didn't tell Aramis how she felt and probably never would.

_"It's for the best, besides I can't be with him when his heart belonged to someone-else," s_he had argued, that's when her friends came up with the most absurd thing Regina had ever heard; That she was the one Aramis loved! They argued that the reason Aramis said he couldn't be with her, was Athos. And though she would admit that would make sense, she brushed off their claims.

Lost in her thoughts, Regina jolted when a warm hand grasped her wrist. Whipping her head around, she relaxed, realizing it was only Aramis -who apparently had been trying to get her attention.

"Sorry my friend, I was lost in thought,' he apologized, blushing slightly. "What was it you were trying to tell me?"

Aramis chuckled. "No need to apologize. Just that it's started to rain, and it's close to noon anyway, so I figured we should stop and eat before the worst of the storm arrives."

Regina cast her gaze to the sky, and saw that, sure enough, the clouds had darkened greatly. "You're right, let us rest our horses up ahead, we can walk to the tavern from there," she said as they urged their horses faster.

* * *

**"**

_'The one woman I fall in love with, and she can't even know it,' _Aramis thought miserably as they walked down the street, it was a month ago when he realized he truly had fallen in love with Regina._ 'If I tell her, there's no guarantee she'd feel the same; besides Athos would kill me.' _Trying to rid himself of such thoughts, Aramis adjusted his cloak, his eyes fixed on the cobblestone in front of him, wracking his brain for a solution. He really wished he didn't have so much to loose; _His twenty some year friendship with Athos, or his heart's desire?_ Not really paying attention to what was in front of him, he started when he realized he had bumped into Regina, who had now stopped in front of the taverns.

"Why Aramis, you're not even inside and you already can't keep steady," Regina joked as she pulled open the door and stepped inside, holding it open for him. He smiled at the kind gesture and followed her to a nearby table. Or so that had been his intention, -instead it was only the beginning of what was later retold as 'the incident'

As he tried to follow Regina through the crowded room, Aramis caught his foot on the edge of a bar-stool, and in the confined space he had no room to catch himself - and collided head on with a young barmaid, no older than nineteen.

Loud clanging was heard as dishes and several other objects scattered to the floor as the woman struggled for balance. Naturally Aramis put a hand out to steady he; unfortunately, his own imbalance cause them to collide again -this time in a very romantic-and more than a little awkward position, with her arms around his neck and his hands at her waist.

_'Of the all things! And of all the places!'_ Aramis thought, as he realized most of the room was watching and snickering at them. He dared to look at Regina who had one hand on her side, the other over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

Clearing his throat, he straightened and moved his hand to the woman's arms and pushed her back to arm's length. "I am so sorry, Mademoiselle-"

"Danielle, my name is Danielle," the woman interrupted, shyly running a hand through her copper braided hair.

"Right, well, no harm done than?" Aramis asked.

"N-no."

"Very well, excuse me," he said and carefully stepped around her and hurried to Regina who was still silently laughing.

"God have mercy, if the others were here..." He shuddered, imaging his friends' reactions.

"Aww, there, there, poor Aramis," Regina mock cooed, gripping his arm and guiding him to a chair. "You're secret's safe with me."

However, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them as Aramis placed his hands on the side of his head and Regina ordered their drinks.

She longed to comfort him, yet didn't know how. "What is troubling you, my friend?"

He shook is head. "I can' tell you." Drawing his dagger he absentmindedly scratched at the table.

Inwardly she felt a stab of pain, feeling that he didn't trust her. "Why not?"

Again he shook his head. "You'd hate me, you're father would kill me, D'artagnan and Porthos would probably help bury me. No, I don't want to burden you."

Her eyes widened at this, and took his hands in hers, stopping his assault on the table as the dagger dropped with a thump. "Aramis! You are our friend, nothing you could say or do would make us feel that way."

"It's how I feel that's the problem," he muttered, not daring to look up at her.

"How you feel? What would that have to do-" She gasped as it dawned on her. "D-Does this have anything to do with your lover?"

He nodded, and she felt a pang of jealousy -not that she would admit it.

"Well, like I said, my friend, we won't begrudge you," she paused, taken back by the sudden boldness of the idea she had "Maybe...if you tell me I could help. "

Suddenly he looked at her, eyes wide with horror. "No, no Regina I can't, you can't...especially not you."

At this Regina reeled back in her chair as if he had struck her. "You're right, how can I, since all of you done is push us away?"

Aramis gasped and grasped her hands. "Oh Regina, I never meant to...I am so sorry, it's just..." he stopped and sighed.

"It's alright, my friend, it's not really me you should apologize to but the others, especially Porthos; you know what a gentle giant he is," Regina joked lightly

"I know and I will." He nodded

"Good. Now, are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Promise you won't kill me?"

"I swear it."

Aramis took a deep breath "Regina I-"

"Ah," she interrupted. "There are our drinks." She grinned. "And your new friend."

He spun in his seat and wanted nothing more than to jump out the window, when he saw the very same barmaid he had crashed into bringing them their drinks. Making matters worse, when she saw him looking her way, she sent him a flirtatious smile.

"So what were you saying again, Aramis?" Regina asked, as their drinks were set on the table.

He glanced at her, then the barmaid, then back to her and shook his head and waved her off, which she understood; _Not now. _So she nodded.

"Can I get you anything else?" the barmaid asked, leaning against the side of Aramis' chair.

"Uh, no."Aramis took a long sip of his drink. "We won't be here much longer, just until the storm clears up."

"Oh," she pouted, "well if you change your mind-"

"Thank you, Danielle," Regina said sincerely, remembering the woman's name.

Danielle spared her a narrowed glance, 'humphed' then sauntered away.

Aramis frowned and put a hand on Regina's shoulder "That wasn't very nice,"

She shrugged and laughed. "Not everyone can take being turned down by Paris' most eligible musketeer."

* * *

**"**

Aramis' patience with Danielle was wearing thin as his embarrassment and anger grew. And he and Regina had only been here half an hour! Yet in that time the barmaid had not only insulted Regina several times with cruel remarks, but had publicly humiliated him, with her lewd suggestions as she all but threw herself onto his lap. To make matters worse, he recognized several musketeers who were now staring in the odd trio's direction.

_'Well there goes my reputation,'_ he thought bitterly,_ 'And poor Regina's.' _He dared a glance at her only to find she was too busy picking at her fingernails -with the dagger Porthos had given her at Christmas, and felt a mix of relief and disappointment -it helped ease his embarrassment but it also didn't seem to affect her, which dashed his hopes that she felt the same way.

Aramis suppressed a sigh as Danielle came sauntering toward them, yet he could have sworn he saw Regina's lip twist into a faint smirk.

Thunder suddenly crashed overhead; Danielle shrieked and fell straight into Aramis' lap, spilling Regina's drink as she did so.

Regina yelped as the cold liquid seeped into her uniform. Thankfully one of the other musketeers in the tavern -Jacques came over and handed her a cloth to clean it up with. "Thank you," she smiled, as he went and sat back down.

Danielle smirked at her from her position in Aramis' lap "Oh relax, girl, it'll wash out of your dress with a little water. No need to stress your father out," she added stroking Aramis' jaw,

He frowned. "She's not my daughter, she's my friend, and daughter of Monsieur Athos."

"Oh," she hesitated for a second. "Well you must be very trustworthy for the old man to leave his child with you."

"Excuse me?" Regina seethed, "My father is no old man! Plus, I am twenty-two years old, thank you very much."

"Oh, well, in that case, why don't Monsieur Aramis and I go for a walk, and you can stay here and drink to your heart's content?" Danielle stood and tried to pull Aramis with her to no avail.

"Actually, I'd rather stay here and finish my drink with my friend, until it's time for our patrol," Aramis said darkly, finally managing to shake her off,

"With this little wench? Why would you let her tag along with you on your patrol?" by now her face was flushed with embarrassment as almost all eyes in the tavern glared at her.

Aramis stood up angrily, furious with her. "How dare you? You insult a very respectful man and his daughter, both of whom are very good friends of mine, not to mention members of the Musketeers!"

"M-Musketeers?"

"Yes, as am I!"

"I know," Danielle said desperately. "But he is...and she-she's-..."

"A member of the Inseparables as captain of the queen's guards," Several other musketeers interjected from the bar.

"Yet you dare call her a wench when you've insulted her and all but-well, actually you did throw yourself in my lap!" Aramis hesitated. "Yes, she's stubborn, hotheaded, and entirely too bold for her own good," Regina huffed at this, and he smiled, "But she earned her position among the musketeers, by proving what she was capable of. And I am happy to call her my surrogate niece." With that Aramis picked up his hat and cloak. "I'll think twice before coming here again!" he muttered as he stormed out of the tavern.

* * *

Regina stared in shock as Aramis vanished out the door. She couldn't believe he -and some other musketeers, had defended her so fiercely. Then again, they were family. He himself had just called her his 'surrogate niece,' which, though he probably meant it to be a compliment, stung worse than seeing him with that tramp of barmaid. She shook herself, then pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she rushed out of the tavern after him.

Aramis wasn't a runner, but still Regina had to jog after him. "Aramis! Aramis, wait!" she called, once he was in sight.

He paused, and she could see he was visibly shaking.

"Please wait," she gasped as she finally jogged up to him, gently clutching his arm for support.

He jolted at her touch, fiercely turning to face her, and suddenly his anger disappeared as he braced his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry,"

"What?" Her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something sooner," he sighed.

"It's fine." She shrugged, "It's not the first time something like that has happened-"

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, t'was a long time ago -in London." She brought a hand to his cheek. "But I wanted to thank you, even though you shouldn't have done that-"

"I'd do it again,"

"Look, I know I'm your niece, but Aramis-"

"No," he didn't even realize what he was saying until it was too late. "You're not, -we never had that bond. Yet you are so much more to me; my comrade, my companion. " There was no turning back now, he looked down, not meeting her eye. "It's you."

"What?"

"It's you. You're the one that I love but can't be with, because I know Athos would never approve, but...I love you, Regina." He turned his head, unable to look at her as he stepped away.

At the same time Regina recovered from her shock. Blinking, she reached forward grasping his wrists desperately. "Wait, please...I know this may sound crazy, but I-I love you too."

Neither knew how exactly it happened, or who moved first, but in an instant Aramis had her in a desperate embrace as they kissed passionately, months of unsaid longing released in those few precious moments.

And although the kiss was gentle when they pulled back, -their noses and foreheads touching, both were breathless.

"Gina, Gina, Gina," Aramis murmured lovingly.

"Hmmm?"

"I- really do love you, but your father-"

"Shh," Regina hushed. "I don't care, and I know you probably think this is a girlish phase, but I swear it's not."

"No, I know you are better than that," he assured. "I just wanted to make sure, that you really wanted this, I mean there is a bit of an age difference, -I was there when you were born, so...plus, again there's Athos to consider."

"I know that, and I know...but I've also never been so sure about anything before."

Lighting flashed in the distance, reminding Aramis they were out in the open. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you, somebody could spot us...we've already attracted enough attention to ourselves. Besides, there is no point in continuing our patrol. We can go home; change, then sit down and talk, and try to figure this out."

She blushed lightly, as they hurried to their horses. "Do you think anybody in the tavern suspected something?"

"No, we're the Inseparables, we protect each other; remember when the new recruit questioned Athos' abilities?"

"Ah, yes, I thought D'artagnan was going to kill em."

* * *

A high, fearful screech of "Sissa!"* reached their ears when they entered the apartment through kitchen from the side-door of the stables, Raoul jumping at Regina on sight.

"Hey, baby boy, what's the matter?" She shifted him on her hip, carrying him up to the parlor.

He whimpered. "Storm bad,"

"Oh, it's not so bad, little one, it can't hurt you in here." Aramis assured.

"What bout Papa, Tagnan* Portos,* and Gwen?"

"They're probably on their way home now." Regina patted her brother's head. "Now you stay here, with uncle Aramis, I need to go get changed."

Raoul suddenly frowned as he was handed off. "Sissa wet."

Regina laughed, going up the stairs. "Yeah, Sissa spilled her drink."

**" **

Aramis was standing next to the now lit fireplace when she returned, carrying her uniform. "Planchet," she called.

Several crashes later he stumbled to the doorway. "Yes, M'lady?"

"Wash this will you."

"Yes, M'lady."

"These too, Planchet." Aramis,-who Regina now noticed wore only his shirt, trousers, and boots, gestured to his discarded uniform.

"Yes, sir," Planchet picked up the other uniform, taking the wet clothes down to the kitchens.

Hearing the door shut with a soft _thump_, Aramis reached out to Regina, pulling her close; her back to his chest with his chin on her head. "So."

"Yeah."

"You're sure you want to commit to this?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes." His Hands tightened around her waist.

"That's a start, yeah?" She gripped his hands nervously. "Sorry, I'm...you see, I've never been in a relationship before. So I don't now these things work."

"Oh? Wait, so before I-"

"Yes- you were the first."

"Well," he said, leading her away from the fireplace and to the nearby desk. "If we're being honest I haven't had an actual relationship, in twenty-five years." He grinned, sitting in the chair.

Perching herself on the edge of the desk, she brushed a stray hair from his face. "I guess we're both out of practice."

"Well, how about we start at the beginning?"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?"_  
_

Both were shocked by the boldness of the question. Yet still she answered, "I think it might have started the night you woke me from that horrible dream, then when I was dress shopping with Constance, she asked me I ever had feelings for anybody. I told her no. The she suggested you and I get together. I'll admit, at first I was shocked, but that's when I realized that maybe I did care for you as more than an uncle. It was at the ball, that I knew for sure."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, now what about you?"

"For me, it would have to be the night of the ball. You were so beautiful..." He brought a hand to her cheek when she blushed. "You always have been, I just didn't notice it till then. The way you joked with me that night, I just felt so at ease...and dancing with you- it felt so...natural." He paused, then chuckled, "Watching you play in the snowflakes, I admired your difference from other women, your courage. After that I tried to convince myself it was just the alcohol, but every time I was with someone else, it felt wrong, that's how I knew."

She grasped his hand. "Well, I guess that's another thing we have in common; we'd rather deny ourselves than hurt the ones we love."

"Yes, I guess we do." He pulled her closer. "Except I can't deny it any more."

She nodded, placing a hand on his jaw. "Good, because neither can I. Actually thought I was going to kill that tramp of a barmaid. "

Hearing those words, Aramis smirked closing, the gap between them, kissing her passionately. She sighed contently, allowing him to deepen the kiss. While the previous kiss was done as an act of desperation, this one was an act of love and neither wanted it to end.

At last when they parted, breathless, Aramis murmured "May I court you?" running his fingers through her hair.

Regina giggled. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Athos-"

"Doesn't have to know."

Moments later they heard the sounds of horses approaching.

"They're back."

He placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

* * *

"You'd swear the heavens themselves had opened up," Porthos grumbled, as he, Athos, D'artagnan and Gwen staggered through the door. "You wouldn't have anything to do would you, _Padre?"_

Aramis set his book down, raising a brow. "Despite what you think, dear friend, that is not within my power when I have the Lords' ear."

"Oh, Aramis," D'artagnan suddenly remembered. " We ran into Jacques who said not to worry and that he would pay for the tab."

Athos hung his coat up. "Yes, what was that about?"

"Well, you see, while we were seeking shelter at a tavern -during our break, we had a bit of an incident with a tramp of a barmaid, who insulted not only my honor, but Athos and Regina's. Then she had the nerve to dump Regina's drink in her lap. So I told her in such words, as to hold her tongue and that I would not be returning to that tavern."

Gwen shook her head _why couldn't they be left in peace? _

"Where is she now?" asked Athos.

"I think she's in the parlor with Raoul, or she may have put him to bed," Aramis replied, before engaging in conversation with D'artagnan.

Athos nodded, turning towards the parlor. Standing in the doorway he could see Raoul sleeping in Regina's lap - she herself currently curled up against the windowsill. Carefully he moved into the room as not to startle her. Nonetheless, she turned her head as he came closer.

"Papa."

"Hello, Regina." gently he extracted Raoul from her arms "Did he behave?"

She hugged him. "He's always does."

"I'm just glad you're alright, it's terrible out there."

"It is, isn't it? And don't worry, I'm fine."

He ruffled her hair. "Well then, how about we go pester Planchet for some dinner before Porthos start's biting off D'artagnan's arms."

She laughed. "Oh Papa."

* * *

**End Chapter ********IV**.

**Author's Notes:**

**Please give most of the credit to LadyWallace. For Being a fantastic beta-reader.**

**** I figured since Raoul is only three he wouldn't be able to pronounce all of their exactly names right. *****Pronounced; Sis-uh. I figured that would be what Raoul calls his sister.**


	5. The Trials of Love

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

It seemed as if they had blinked, and the wedding was only a couple weeks away; Gwen had helped Constance with the dresses, flowers etc. Whilst the others helped where they could; Porthos himself had taken up organizing the menu, Aramis was in charge of the guest list plus security, and Athos was ever at D'artagnan's side, helping with whatever need be.

And while Regina wanted to help her brother and best friend plan their wedding, she had to keep Raoul from getting into everything. Besides, planning social gatherings had never been her thing.

Then there was the unusual yet disturbing letters she had been getting regarding her mother's bank accounts and estates, which recently had been receiving activity.

Which was troubling because even though Regina had dropped her mother's name and title when Athos had reclaimed guardianship, giving her back her birth title of Regina de la fère, she had control of several of her mother's accounts and estates as compensation for being held against her will and abused.

But she had never touched them, and only one person besides her had right to those claims, actually more so than she, giving him the right you challenge her claims if he so wished. Yet she knew he wouldn't dare to; not with the risk that came in doing so.

_'Of course that never stopped him before,'_ the voice in the back of her head that sounded irritatingly like her mother warned. She hated that voice, but still she locked the letters away in her desk drawer for further investigation after the wedding. It was just another secret she had to keep.

So, Regina was grateful when just before the wedding, somebody was needed to bring the D'artagnans to Paris. She instantly volunteered, grateful for the distraction.

Thus with leave from Monsieur Treville, thanks from D'artagnan and Constance, and a hug with her father -who after all these years was still over protective of her, she headed to that familiar farm in Gascony.

* * *

**April-seventeen days before the wedding, Gascony.**

"Is that everything, Aunt Josephine?" Regina asked helping Bertrand onto a cart. She had been in Gascony six days helping the D'artagnans pack and now it was time to head to Paris.

Josephine wrung her hands, "I think so...are you sure it won't be too much trouble for us to stay with all of you?"

"Aunt Josephine, it's fine. You two will take my room, and I'll stay in Papa's room. And if that gets to be too much, I'll stay in Raoul's room with Gwen."

"If you're sure..."

"Josephine, this is Regina, you of all people should know when she makes her mind up there is no changing it." Bertrand laughed, holding his hand out to his wife.

"Yes, you're right." Josephine took it, allowing her husband and former ward-turned niece to help her onto the cart.

"All set, then?" Regina asked, swinging onto Calypso. At Bertrand's nod she flicked the reins, urging her wild horse forward, though keeping tight control as to stay in range of her guardians-turned Aunt and Uncle.

**"**

As the trio rode on, they fell into the familiar banter and conversation from years long past, the only difference being the absence of D'artagnan.

"Ah, I can't believe our little boy is getting married," Josephine remarked later that evening,

"Aye." Bertrand nodded. "It seems only yesterday he and Regina were running about the barn."

Regina laughed. "It seems like a lifetime ago,"

"Aye, it does." Josephine wiped a tear from her eye. "Speaking of marriage, Regina, has anyone came asking for your hand?"

Suddenly Regina was grateful that it was too dark to meet Bertrand's gaze -he always seemed to know what was really going on with just one look into her eyes. "No, most men are too frightened of my father...and I'm not interested in that yet. Father says when I'm ready we'll discuss it," she said, and it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh that's a shame, dear, you don't know what you're missing. And I'd reckon you'd make a decent housewife."

_'You don't know what you're missing. Hah'_ Regina thought, her face coloring as she fought the recent memories of _cool spring days spent dancing in a clearing; gentle, calloused hands carding through her hair..._But alongside her joy was irritation as her aunt pushed the age-old argument between them using the double-edged compliment of 'decent house wife'.

"Josephine..." Bertrand knew what was coming.

Regina had not realized what she said until she said it. "My mother wasn't a housewife and Father loved her." Why had she mentioned her mother? She then realized she'd been thinking of her a lot.

She quickly added, "So perhaps a housewife isn't something every man wants." _"I know one man who doesn't."_

"Aye, I knew a few men in my day who were unhappy that their wives were too docile." Bertrand nodded, grateful the old familiar argument hadn't come about.

"I suppose,"Josephine sighed, disappointed, then dropped the subject.

After a while they fell back into comfortable conversation; Josephine eventually nodded off, while Bertrand fought sleep.

"Uncle Bertrand, you need to sleep, or you'll be to exhausted to handle all the wedding catastrophe -I mean organizing."

"Ah, I suppose you're right. Good-night, child."

"Good night, Uncle."

* * *

The hours passed slow, yet Regina kept her vigil, until finally her own body started to betray her, eyes dropping closed as she drifted into sleep.

**"**

Suddenly something was moving about the perimeter of the campsite; Regina bolted upright, dagger in hand. "Who's there?" she growled threateningly.

"Regina, what's going on?" Josephine asked from behind Bertrand, who now stood alongside Regina.

"We're being watched," Bertrand answered, pulling out a small sword. "Show yourself!"

"It's probably just a wild animal," Josephine urged. "We still have an hour before sunrise, rest dear."

A sudden flicker of the firelight and they saw a human form, its shadow indicated that whoever it was, was coming closer.

"That's no animal." Regina flung her dagger in the person's direction. She missed, the dagger embedded in a nearby tree.

Yet she must have at least nicked the person for there was a startled cry as footsteps retreated and the figure vanished.

"Damn!" she cursed, retrieving her dagger, taking a small victory in seeing blood on the blade. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, you?"

"I'm fine, Uncle." She sighed. "I thought if I didn't wear my uniform we'd be safe; nobody would pay us any attention."

"I was wondering why you did that," Josephine noted, helping pack up camp -it was too dangerous to stay.

"Well it would look suspicious for the captain of the Queen's guard to be seen escorting two farmers into Paris," Bertrand supplied.

She nodded. "But why didn't you bring your sword?"

"I did, it's in my pack," Regina clarified. "But it also bears the trademark of the Inseparables, that would be a dead give away...Still I should have grabbed it." In a split second decision she did just that before remounting her horse. "Come," she muttered once they were all set to leave. "We shouldn't linger."

**"**

"Regina," Bertrand called, sometime later.

"Yes, Uncle?" She slowed Calypso.

"When did you learn to use a dagger?"

"Oh," she ducked her head to hide the color rising in her cheeks. "Uncle Porthos gave it to me at Christmas, except I didn't know how to use it, and since it was just lying about, Raoul kept trying to play with it. So Papa has been having Uncle Aramis give me lessons. I'm still not that good but I can use it."

* * *

_Flashback-one month ago._

_"Raoul, no don't touch that," Regina yelped as she caught sight of her brother playing with her dagger. Carefully she removed it from his hands. "You naughty boy, you mustn't touch this, you could get hurt."_

_He pouted, clinging at the skirt of her dress._

_"No Raoul," she scolded._

_Their father came into the sitting room. "What's going on?"_

_"Somehow Raoul got a hold of my dagger; don't worry, he's fine, it's still sheathed," she explained._

_He sighed, picking up the three-year old. "Again?"_

_"Yup." She began to ascend the stairs."I might see if I can pawn it. I mean, I know Uncle Porthos gave it to me as a Christmas present. But it's no use if I can't use it and it's a safety hazard to Raoul."_

_He nodded. "True." He started for the parlor then turned around when he got an idea. "Wait, what if Aramis gave you lessons on how to use it?"_

_She froze at the top of the stairs. "Well..I suppose, if it's alright with him it's alright with me." Quickly collecting herself, she rushed to her room._

_"Excellent," Athos laughed. "Besides it's too valuable a dagger to waste." He walked to the backdoor. "Aramis," he called out._

_"Yes, Athos." Aramis came in from his duel with D'artagnan._

_"I was wondering if you could give Regina some lessons on how to use her dagger. Raoul keeps getting his hands on it and it's too valuable get rid of."_

_Aramis eyes widened. "You want me to give Regina private lessons on weaponry?"_

_"I hope that's not too much to ask."_

_"No, no, it's fine; you know I would do any thing for her." He hastily added, "Or D'artagnan and Raoul, we're family."_

_Athos smiled gratefully. "I know, and thank you. She's up in her room if you want to make arrangements."_

_"Great." Aramis nodded. "You know, I don't think D'artagnan would mind if you took over for me." he hinted, knowing how much the two loved dueling together._

_"Well, then perhaps I shall," Athos agreed as Aramis headed up the stairs._

_"_

_Regina carefully placed her dagger back in its box, now she only needed to figure where to put the box so her brother couldn't get to it._

_Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her as a kiss was placed to her shoulder._

_"Athos wants me to give you private lessons," Aramis whispered in her ear._

_"I know." She turned her head, giving him a proper kiss._

_"You didn't have anything to do with it?"_

_"No, but I wished I had thought of it sooner."_

_"Me too, at least now we have an excuse to be together for awhile."_

_"Mmm-hmm, now of course you actually will have to teach me in case Papa asks questions," she reminded, turning to face him a sly smile on her face._

_He smirked. "I don't think that will be a problem."_

_"Good."_

_He chuckled. "Wear your other clothes, they'll be easier to practice in than a dress._

_She nodded. "Where will we go?"_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's a clearing in the woods about five minutes from the city. I used to go there all the time."_

_"Sounds perfect." She leaned in to kiss him._

_A knock at the door startled them apart._

_"These are all clean m'lady," Gwen said, walking into the room, carrying Regina's old clothes from Gascony -shirt similar to the under dress of her lavender gown* trousers, vest made out of the same material of her dress from Gascony and a brown leather belt and green cloak._

_"Thank you, Gwen, you can set them on top of the dresser, I'll be using them tomorrow." Regina swallowed nervously._

_"What's tomorrow?"_

_"Athos has decided Regina needs to learn to use her dagger, so he's asked me to teach her. First lessons tomorrow at three-thirty."_

_"Sounds fun." Gwen smiled, gripping Regina's shoulders. Turning to Aramis she became serious "Be gentle with her, I don't want to have to hurt you."_

_"Gwen," Regina rolled her eyes, secretly thankful for the protective sister side Gwen had._

_"I will," Aramis answered regardless._

_Gwen nodded, smiling as she walked away._

_When she had gone Aramis turned to Regina, bowing as he kissed her hand. "Tomorrow?"_

_She blushed, curtsying. "Tomorrow."_

_He stood, smiling as he headed back out._

_She smirked, following him to the edge of the stairs._

_End flashback._

* * *

"Well, that was very smart of your father; women need extra protection."

"Aunt Josephine, I can handle myself."

"Aye," Bertrand interjected. "But daggers are always a nice backup in case something happens to your sword."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way," Regina admitted. "I guess it's a good thing I have great teachers."

Bertrand and Josephine laughed appreciatively.

* * *

Two days later the trio had reached the very tavern D'artagnan, Gwen and Regina had stopped at on their way into Paris for the very first time.

"Stay here and rest, I'll be right back," Regina told her Aunt and Uncle as she paid for a room to change in.

**"**

A while later she returned dressed in her uniform, boots, hat and cloak, sword hanging from the belt at her waist.

"All set?" she finished braiding her hair as she sat.

"Do you mind if we rest, dear?" Josephine asked wearily.

"Not at all." Regina took a sip of the drink Bertrand had ordered her. "I told you we could have stopped more if you two needed to rest."

"We know, but after that incident the other night, don't you think it better not to risk it?" Bertrand rested his feet on the table.

"Oh, yes."

* * *

A hour later they made it to the Musketeer's apartment where the D'artagnans were given a warm greeting of hugs and cries of celebration as they fell into cheerful chatter.

Regina however skipped the revelries and headed straight to her room, grabbing the letters she had locked away. Ignoring Gwen and Aramis' worried questions at the harsh look on her face as she headed back out of the house.

She needed to see Monsieur Treville.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you and the D'artagnans made it back safely, Regina," Treville said as Regina sat in front of his desk. "It will be good to see them again."

"I'm sure it will, captain," she agreed,

"Alright, Regina, what is it?" He sat forward expectantly.

She raised a brow. "How did you know something was wrong?"

"You are so much like your father, but you and D'artagnan share a greater resemblance in mannerisms." He chuckled, "Now tell me, how can I help?"

Solemnly Regina handed him the letters. "You may want to read these, I started receiving them last month."

Skeptically Treville took the letters.

**"**

**"**

As Treville read the letters he began to see what the only female member of his Inseparables saw as troubling. By the time he had reached the last letter, he was pale, his expression serious. "You were right to come to me. This especially cannot bode well since you claim to have never touched any of it."

"What's worse is only one other person besides me, has access to this," Regina reminded.

"Yes, that does make matters worse."

"There is something else, Monsieur."

Treville's head shot up. "What?"

Regina pulled the still bloody dagger from its sheath. "This. The first night we stopped to rest we heard something -someone outside our campsite. We tried to confront him but he wouldn't answer, only tried to come closer. I reacted on instinct. And whoever it was ran."

"You were fortunate." Treville rubbed his brow. "Does Athos know about any of this?

"No, sir,"

"Good." he stood up."Unfortunately there is nothing we can do now except keep our guard."

"Yes, sir." She stood, following him out of his office. "Sir, you don't think it's _him_, do you?"

Treville sighed, mounting his horse. "If it is, he can't reach any of you here. But now is not time for such thoughts, now is time for catching up with our dear friends who we haven't seen in a while."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

"Shall I send one of the others to help you with the horses?" Treville asked once they had returned to the apartment.

"If you would, sir. Also, send someone to gather Aunt Josephine and Uncle Bertrand's stuff."

"Sure."

"Thank you, sir."

Not five minutes later Regina heard the sounds of heels and boots as she turned expectantly to the worried faces of Aramis and Gwen.

"Thank God you're alright," they exclaimed in unison as Gwen rushed forward to hug her.

"What was all that about earlier?" Aramis hugged her as Gwen stepped back.

As the duo helped Regina settle the horses and gather the D'artagnans' things she told them what she had told Treville.

Neither knew what to say.

"I'll just...I'll just take these inside then." Gwen finally stammered, leaving Aramis and Regina to the horses.

The moment she was out of sight Aramis pushed Regina against the wall, kissing her longingly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

**"**

" He could have killed you." Aramis whispered as they headed back inside.

Regina grasped his hand. "But he didn't, thanks to you, those lessons paid off."

He smirked. "Indeed they did, now you just need to work on your aim."

"I may need some help." She smiled coyly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Flashback-first lesson one month ago._

_"Aramis?" Regina called, dismounting Calypso. She had followed Aramis' directions to the clearing, yet saw nothing but his horse Orion. She gasped suddenly, feeling a dagger at her throat and an arm around her waist._

_"Guess who," a voice murmured in her ear as the dagger dropped._

_"Aramis." She laughed. "I should have known."_

_"A dagger can be used for both defense and offense." He took her hand, leading her to the center of the clearing. "But we'll handle that later."_

_Slowly they made their way to a circle of trees and in the center was a small picnic._

_"It looks lovely," Regina smiled. "Did you cook it?"_

_Aramis shook his head, as sat on the ground. "No, I can't cook. I had the baker put this together. I just brought along one of my old wine bottles."_

_"Don't worry, I can't either." She patted his hand, settling beside him._

_"Perfect. Masters of arms and we can't even cook!" Aramis joked, pouring them both a glass of wine._

_"Regina laughed. "But at least you have an excuse; you're a man, I just don't want to learn."_

_Aramis shrugged. "That's alright, you're fine just the way you are."_

_Regina simply smiled. "Why Aramis, you certainly do know how to charm a lady."_

_He smirked "But I've never met a lady like you."_

_She blushed. "Nor have I met a gentleman as bold as you."_

_"You're one to speak of boldness M'lady." He joked, ruffling her hair._

_"Me? You're the one who likes to jump off rooftops." She laughed poking him in the chest with her finger._

_"True." He admitted, "Besides it would be boring without someone to challenge"_

_"You, find me a challenge?" A small smirk appeared on her face._

_"Oh, yes. Though in a good way, plus there's always your sharp wit to keep us on our toes."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes, M'lady."_

_"Be careful Aramis, not many can get away with calling me 'M'lady.' " She whispered in his ear,_

_A mischievous look appeared in his eyes. "Is that so...M'lady?' " With cat-like reflexes he jumped to his feet "Well, you'll have to catch me first." _

_She smirked getting to her feet as he darted across the clearing "Not a problem." She chased after him._

_They spent a time just darting after each in the clearing. Eventually Aramis got an idea; he spun around grabbing Regina around her waist as she ran up to him. "Caught you." he murmured sitting back on the ground as she kissed him._

_For a while they were content to just sit there wrapped in each other's embrace._

_"I wish you would show this side of you more often." She murmured running a hand through his hair._

_He entwined her fingers with his. "I will if you will, it's refreshing."_

_"I'll try, no promises."_

_"Agreed."_

_"Well, I suppose we should get started on those lessons before it gets too dark." She noted as they got up a while later._

_"You're right," He grabbed her hand leading her over to where he set up some targets._

_For the next half hour Aramis taught Regina how a dagger could be used for both fighting and protection. And he had to stifle a chuckle at the way her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration._

_"I think I'll leave the daggers to you. I'm much better with a sword." She admitted as they packed up at sun-set._

_He shrugged "It takes time and precision." _

_"Well, then you'll just have to keep teaching me." She walked up to him wrapping her around him._

_"I guess so." He kissed her lightly. "Now, let's go home."_

_End Flashback._

* * *

**Day of The Wedding.**

Regina grunted as she finished placing the pins in her hair, so that only a small part hung down against her neck.

A gentle knock sounded at her door. "Regina, darling are you decent?"

"Yes papa, Come in."

Athos walked in carrying a struggling Raoul. "I don't mean to put a burden on you, Regina, but will you handle him today? I'd do it myself but I have to help with D'artagnan."

"Of course, Papa, no trouble at all." She took her fussy brother in her arms. "And I can only imagine how stressed he is, if he is half as bad as Constance."

"Indeed, your poor Aunt has her hands full with that nervous bride," Athos agreed, pitying Josephine who had stayed overnight with Constance to help her prepare.

"And you best go back to the nervous groom and get him to the church." She laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Go; we'll meet you at the Church."

"You're right, love," he said, walking out the door. "Don't worry; Aramis agreed to escort you, Raoul, and Gwen."

"Alright, Papa." She nodded, carrying Raoul to her bed to dress him.

**"**

"Alright you, just one more second and than you're free." Regina laughed, fixing her brother's shirt and hair, it had taken her a while but she had managed to pin her brother down long enough to get him dressed.

"I'd be grateful he's given you this long," a voice chuckled from the doorway.

She smiled knowingly, setting Raoul on the floor. "Raoul go find Gwen, we'll be out in a second."

The three-year old laughed gleefully darting away from his sister, past Aramis and out of the room.

The moment he was out of sight, strong arms wrapped around her waist. "You look lovely," Aramis' whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"And you look dashing in that new suit," she noted, glancing at him through the full length mirror.

She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've missed this," she murmured pressing up to kiss him.

"Me too." He smiled, closing the gap between them, grateful for the chance to have her in his arms after two weeks of pretending they were just uncle and niece.

"Ahem."

They parted with a petrified jump, turning to see Gwen standing in the doorway.

"G-Gwen, let-let me explain," Regina began, her grip tight on Aramis' arm.

Gwen held up her hand to stop her mistress. "Regina, you need not explain anything to me." An impish smirk appeared on her face. "I've known since the beginning ."

"You what?!"

"The day you two were planning your 'lessons', you didn't shut the door all the way. But don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

Regina hugged her long time friend and servant. "Thank you Gwen."

"No problem, my lady." She hugged her back. "Although, Aramis, should any harm come to her...my mistress isn't the only woman skilled with a sword," she warned, releasing Regina.

He nodded. "I understand."

"Good, now if you two are done here, we have a wedding to assist."

* * *

In no time at all, Aramis dropped the girls off and took Raoul, joining Porthos, Bertrand and Athos at D'artagnan's side. While Gwen and Regina rushed to aid Josephine with the nervous bride.

"Ooh, something is just bound to go wrong." They heard Constance whimper upon entering the soon to be newlyweds future apartment, -where she had decided to stay before the wedding in order to get it organized.

"Everything is fine, and it's going to stay that way," Gwen soothed, guiding her to the bedroom.

At the sight of her friends Constance flung herself at them, while Josephine sent them a grateful look.

"Are you sure? I mean, everything is in place? Delivered there on time?" Constance fired questions off as Gwen and Regina helped her dress.

"Yes, yes. Everything was delivered on time between yesterday and the day before. Porthos and Aramis are going to make sure everything's in place," Gwen assured, taking care of last minute arrangements on the dress.

"O-Okay,"

"Constance," Regina cut in, "you need to relax." Her voice was cool as she brushed through the blonde's hair, skillful hands styling it half up in a twisted braid.

The blonde immediately did so-albeit only in part, there was something in the brunette's demeanor that always had a calming effect on her. "What-what about D'artagnan? How is he?"

Regina smiled, knowing they had gotten to the point of the problem. "He's fine, no more nervous than you. Now relax, he loves you, you love him. Everything will be fine."

Constance nodded taking a deep breath. "You're right, Regina; thank you, Gwen."

Walking in, Josephine breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, the carriage is here, and I do believe we've kept him waiting long enough. Are you girls ready?"

Constance nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Wait," said Gwen as she tucked back a stray piece of Constance's hair and smoothed her dress. "Now we can go."

* * *

They made it to the church, with more than enough time to spare.

"You'll be fine dear," Josephine assured Constance, when it was time for her to go take her seat.

"Everything will be fine, it's all down hill from here," Regina said, placing her hand under Constance chin, forcing her to meet her eye. "Trust us."

"We're ready whenever you are," Gwen informed.

Constance glanced at her friends and then the doors in front of her before nodding to Gwen to signal the cue. The procession began with Gwen and Regina walking out ahead of Constance, and as they went to take their seats beside Porthos, they both sent D'artagnan a reassuring smile up on the dais.

He relaxed, knowing his 'sisters' had taken care of his bride to be. But his heart picked up again when moments later a sweet, high tune floated up and the double doors opened to reveal Constance. Her dress, tinted with gold, reached just above her shoes, the skirt was a nice size; not too large but not immodestly tight either. The dress at the top was a lace v-neck, the sleeves which came to her forearm were also lace.

The dress truly was Gwen's best piece.

And Constance's hair was still elegantly half braided even under the seemingly crystallized veil. D'artagnan couldn't believe he was going to be marrying such a heavenly beauty.

Trying to hide his nervousness he stretched out his hand to her as she stopped at the steps of the dais in front of him. With trembling hands she handed her bouquet of lilacs and lavender to Josephine before reaching out to clasp D'artagnan's hand.

Together the couple turned, going up the stairs and kneeling before the priest, who led them in a brief prayer and a blessing for the couple before starting the vows.

And among those in the church listening to the vows, were varying degrees of emotion. Josephine was sobbing while Gwen held her, shedding happy tears of her own. Even Bertrand's eyes were wet, but he wore a proud smile. Porthos and even Monsieur Treville were smirking, glad that the couple were finally tying the knot. Aramis was smiling despite struggling to keep a hold of fidgeting Raoul, happy for the _strange boy_ he thought of as a nephew.

Regina herself could not contain her grin for the young couple, for the foster brother whom she loved above her own, and for the first best friend she had whose courage, bravery and wit was worthy of a musketeer.

Even some of the other guests, mainly others from the musketeers, and a few of Constance's friends, were smiling.

But none of them had a brighter smile than Athos, gazing at the boy he loved as much as his other children, and the girl who had introduced him to his own wife. Starting their lives together blissfully. Athos had never felt more proud, or happy. Yet it was still hard to watch him grow up. But in his heart Athos was assured in the fact that the couple would have a good life together, content and in love. And he would be there, privileged to watch it all.

And when the couple sealed their marriage with a kiss he stood and cheered loudly with the others, smiling approvingly when D'artagnan cast his gaze to him. And was rewarded with a sudden almost bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, father," D'artagnan whispered to him, stepping back to join hands with his wife as they merrily rushed out of the church followed by their guests. And among the last to leave the church, Athos lowered his hat to hide the tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

The reception was perfect, and since everybody knew each other, they all got along; laughing, drinking, conversing with the bride and groom. And when it came time for dancing, Athos danced with Josephine and Constance. Even Porthos and Gwen danced, which was quite comical to the nearby Aramis and Regina.

"Well, he hasn't injured her yet," Aramis noted as he spun Regina close.

" True." She turned her head. "At least they're having a good time."

"Mmm, aren't you?" he asked with a raised brow.

She smirked, playfully stepping out of his reach as the dance ended. "Yes, I'm glad D'artagnan and Constance finally settled down."

Aramis rolled his eyes and was about to retort when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Porthos and Gwen standing there as a new song picked up.

Porthos turned to Regina with a flourished bow. "My fair lady, may I have this dance?"

She laughed then curtsied. "Yes, you may."

Aramis turned to Gwen with a smile, "Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

She smiled, taking his hand. "I would love to."

They danced close to Porthos and Regina so when the music picked up they could easily switch partners.*

"So," Porthos asked as he and Aramis bowed to the girls when it was time to switch. "When are you and _the Padre_ over here," He pointed to Aramis, "going to come out, and make an announcement of your own?" He gestured over Regina's shoulder to where D'artagnan and Constance stood talking to Athos. D'artagnan had an arm around Constance's waist and kissed her forehead.

Both Aramis and Regina stumbled, flushing as they accidentally bumped heads, much to their friend's amusement.

"Have you gone mad-" Aramis spat, gripping Regina's arms protectively, making sure nobody had overheard, especially Athos.

"How do you-" Regina stammered.

Porthos chuckled, shaking his head. "My dear niece, it was I who gave the idea to the lovely bride and Guinevere." He smirked, "We even had this little wager of how long it would take for you two to realize you're perfect for each other."

"Wait, you what?!" Aramis sputtered indignantly, worries gone, Porthos could be trusted.

Porthos ignored him. "Anyway, I had my suspicions that you two were together when you started to give her 'private lessons.' Gwen just confirmed them this morning, that you admitted it to her. Athos probably has no idea does he?"

"No, he doesn't," Regina sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her father. "And we'd like it to stay that way...at least for now. Please Uncle Porthos?"

Porthos held up his hands. "Rest assured lass I have no need to see _the padre_ skewered, nor do I wish to provoke your father's protective side," he shook his head. "Your father is frightening when angry, when protective..My advice, when you tell him, make sure he's very drunk, and then Aramis my friend; run. Because no power on earth or in heaven will save you once Athos finds out what you've done with his little girl."

They all laughed, though Aramis was slightly paler then he was previously.

* * *

**End Chapter V.**

**Thanks & Credit to LadyWallace for being such an amazing beta-reader.**

*** If you've ever seen Tim Burton's: Alice in Wonderland, I'm picturing the dance at the beginning, from the engagement party.**


	6. The trouble with secrets

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

_'thoughts'_

* * *

The wedding party continued long into the night, until at last the bride and groom headed off for their two week vacation in Calais; a wedding gift from Athos. Though the guests lingered a while longer -most were drunk, eventually they too headed home, leaving their gifts for the couple with the elder D'artagnan's who would drop them off at the newlyweds home.

With the final guests gone, the Inseparables, plus Raoul, Gwen, Bertrand and Josephine, were left to clean up the small garden in which the party had been held.

"Bertrand, you really shouldn't be up there!" Gwen admonished, as Bertrand stood on a step-ladder to take down the hanging lanterns.

He laughed. "Nonsense, if Treville can run the Corps at his age, then I can stand to take down a few lanterns at mine." Gingerly he handed a lantern to a waiting Raoul.

Gwen smiled and shook her head as the young boy took it and ran to show his father.

* * *

Two days later Bertrand and Josephine headed for home, Regina once again accompanying them.

" I still don't like the idea of you being all alone on the way back," Aramis protested, watching his lover pack up her horse early that morning. "Not after what happened last time."

She smiled tiredly before sighing, "I know, my love, but somebody has to take them home. And I'm the most logical choice."

"Yes but-"

She turned, grabbing his hand as she shushed him. "Aramis, I will be fine, I brought them here on my own safely, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then I can get them back and return safely as well, alright?" She grinned and looked up at him cheekily, knowing he couldn't resist her when she did so.

Sure enough he relented with a sigh. "You are right, darling." He braced his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her arms. "I just can't bear the thought of something happening to you out there."

"He's right, Regina, you need to be more cautious."

They turned to see Gwen standing in the doorway of the stable, holding Regina's traveling gear.

"Yes, Gwen." Regina rolled her eyes, carefully packing her saddle bag.

Aramis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Guinevere, _exactly_ how _long_ have you been standing there?" Even though he knew Gwen would never betray her mistress it was still awkward for him to be affectionate with Regina in front of her.

Gwen smiled knowingly. "Oh, not long."

He cleared his throat. "Oh. Okay."

"Well, that's everything," Regina noted, stepping away from the horses.

"Bertrand and Josephine are already up," Gwen informed her as the trio headed inside.

"Great, we leave within the hour. And I'll be back in a week, I promise," Regina said, as Aramis threw an arm around her waist, using his other hand to brush a stray hair out of her face.

* * *

Athos stared out the window with a curios frown. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, with Josephine, Bertrand, Porthos, and Raoul. Aramis had gone to help Regina ready the horses, Gwen following a few minutes later.

"I wonder how long it will take until Regina has the horses ready." Josephine yawned, "Because I think I might just take a nap before we leave."

Porthos laughed as Athos stood and walked to the window overlooking the stables.

"You know, Athos," she began boldly, "I really think you should consider marrying her off soon; after all, she's well past the age-"

"Josephine!" her husband interrupted as he noticed how everyone in the room had frozen at her words.

"What, it's a good idea, is it not?" she defended, only to notice the looks she received.

"Madam D'artagnan," Athos started, his tone sharp. " I know you and your husband raised my daughter as your own. And while I am grateful for the love and affection she received under your care, you seem to think you are her mother."

"Well, is there something wrong with that?" Josephine bit back, suddenly angry and hurt.

"Yes," Athos stated flatly. "I've seen how you interact with her, constantly arguing."

"Well, I was simply trying to help. Because if you haven't noticed, your daughter dresses and acts like a man," Josephine gently reminded.

Athos hung his head. "I know that, and while I believe it is not exactly proper for her status, I know why she does it." He sighed. "So no, I will not force her to marry against her will." He laughed." Because I know, whether I like it or not, one day that will happen on it's own. And so long as it's to a good man, then I will be content."

"Sure you will ,Athos," Porthos muttered sarcastically. "You mean after you beat the man within several inches of his life."

Athos nodded. "Exactly," then he turned his head toward the window, indicating the discussion was over.

And that's when he saw it, the source of his frown. Regina came out of the stable with Gwen and Aramis -that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Aramis had an arm around her waist! And he was carefully brushing back a stray piece of hair from her face.

Athos narrowed his eyes, trying not to draw attention to what could be nothing; after all he and Porthos had done the same thing with Regina -in jest, or when something was wrong. But the way Aramis did it, seemed so much more intimate -almost like a lover. His mind reeled at the thought. '_Aramis and Regina? Certainly not! Not if he had anything to say about it!_ _The age difference was too great. Besides, Aramis was almost her uncle. So surely the two would have more sense than to engage in something like that.'_

He tore his eyes away from the window as the three entered the house, and Athos noted Aramis wasn't touching Regina in any form. _'Maybe he was just joking around with her, or letting her express her frustration with Josephine. Besides, Gwen was with them,'_ he rationalized, realizing how silly his worries now sounded.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked gently, noticing the tension in the room.

Porthos smirked, knowing the reaction that was about to come. "Josephine thought it would be a good idea to suggest that Athos consider marrying off your mistress."

You could have heard a pin drop; Gwen froze, mouth gaping. Regina's eyes narrowed, fists clenched. And Aramis paled, glancing at Regina from his seat on the steps - which didn't go unnoticed by Athos.

"O-oh," Gwen started nervously, causing Porthos to smirk, she stared at her mistress worriedly. "How very thoughtful."

Porthos nodded. "Yes, but Athos explained that it was out of the question."

Regina exhaled through her nose. "I would hope so, as I've told her before I'm not interested in marriage."

Josephine flinched. "I was simply trying-"

"To be my mother?" Regina asked. "The gesture is appreciated but unaccepted; Catrina was...still is, my mother. "

Silence hung heavy in the air, even Raoul had quieted.

Bertrand was the first to break the silence, "We really should get going," he said as he stood up to say his good-byes.

"Yes, we should," Josephine agreed, following her husband's lead.

Regina nodded and did the same.

* * *

Weeks passed, and just like it did every year, summer hit Paris roughly -although the weather was good for tavern business, since people flocked inside to escape the heat.

Yet Aramis and Regina preferred to spend the warm days in the clearing just enjoying each other's company -something they hardly got to do now; Athos had cancelled their training sessions and they feared he suspected something.

But despite their fear of what he would do, neither wanted to end things. They were happy, -yes there were bumps in the road, Regina struggled with insecurity issues, and Aramis was torn with the guilt of being with Athos' daughter. But neither of them had experienced a love like they had with each other.

"What are you thinking?" Aramis asked, reaching a hand to brush her jaw as he lay reclined on the ground with his head in her lap. To his delight she didn't jump like he thought she would, -even after all these years, Regina sometimes struggled with physical contact.

She simply shrugged, a gesture which he learned meant she didn't want to talk.

He smiled softly, sometimes his lover was too stubborn for her own good. "Well, whatever it is, worry not, we'll deal with it together."

He was rewarded with a blush and a small smile.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Regina running her hand through his hair, and his finger tracing patterns on her jaw.

Finally Aramis stood and offered her a hand. "We should get back before Athos sends a search party."

Together they mounted their horses and headed into the city back to headquarters.

When they arrived Porthos and Gwen were waiting for them.

"Finally mange to untangle yourselves long enough to join us?" Porthos joked, causing Gwen to shake her head.

"Actually, for once we enjoyed a _quiet_ lunch and lost track of time. " Aramis retorted, as Regina glanced around.

"Where is Papa?" she asked.

"Inside with Monsieur Treville and D'artagnan." Porthos assured, "So no need to worry, he hasn't noticed your absence."

A troubled look etched itself on Regina's face as she worried her lip.

"What is it, Regina?" Gwen asked knowingly.

"Just a feeling." She shrugged, "It's not easy keeping this a secret." She sighed as Aramis drew her close and kissed the palm of her hand. "I just wish it wasn't so complicated."

"Maybe it wouldn't be, if you just told me." spoke a cool voice that made them all freeze.

"Papa." Regina gasped, turning around to face her father.

"Athos." Aramis bowed his head, guilt seeping in his tone.

"Aramis. Regina. A word. Inside. Now." Athos growled coldly, before storming inside as the couple flinched and followed,

"What's going on?" asked a worried Constance, as she, D'artagnan, and Monsieur Treville approached Porthos and Gwen, having missed the conversation.

"Oh nothing, Athos just might end killing Aramis."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**End Chapter VI.**

**A Major credit and thanks to LadyWallace for being the best beta reader, and helping me through the numerous rough patches in this chapter.**


End file.
